1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to advertising displays or signs for use on the sides of a truck or of a tractor trailer such as a semi-trailer and, more particularly, to a retention and tensioning frame assembly for securely and tautly mounting such displays or signs to a flat panel.
Various signs and displays are presently used as advertisements on the sides of vehicles, e.g. trucks and tractor trailers, on billboards, on buildings, etc. The signs typically exhibit their advertisement on a large canvas or plastic display panel which is secured to a flat surface by way of various mounting systems. Furthermore, for various reasons including, in the case of signages used on trucks or semi-trailers, the wind forces to which are exposed the signs, it is necessary that the flexible signs be mounted under substantial tension. Accordingly, various tensioning devices have been provided with the signage mounting systems for tautly retaining the signs on different flat surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,361 issued to Hillstrom et al. on Apr. 8, 1986 discloses a display tensioning frame for holding display panels, wherein the panels are secured in tension at their peripheral edges by spring-biased slide means. The slide means can be displaced between display panel changing and securing positions by way of pivoted covers which tension the springs in the display panel securing position and which substantially release the spring pressure in the display panel changing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,107 issued to Hillstrom on Jul. 12, 1988 discloses a sign retention and tensioning frame for securely retaining a sign on all of its edges while allowing for expansion and contraction of the sign. The frame includes a series of elongated frame sections each having a base member and a cover member hingedly and pivotally connected thereto with at least one slide member being mounted inside the base member for displacement parallel to the sign. Each slide member includes a post member adapted to extend through a respective aperture provided in the peripheral edge of the sign with a retainer member being pivotally mounted to the slide member for movement into and out of interlocking engagement with the post for reinforcing the same and for securely retaining the sign in place during installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,615 issued to Hillstrom on Sep. 5, 1989 discloses a releasable anchoring and tensioning system for mounting a sign in the form of a sheet material on a panel structure. The system comprises a channel-shaped base member secured to the rear of the panel structure and including a ratcheted clip member slidably connected thereto. The clip member is ratcheted for tensioning the sheet material, or alternatively relaxing the same, using a lever-type tool such as a flat head screwdriver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,299 issued to Suzuki on Oct. 22, 1991 discloses an advertising device which includes a rail member defining a circular channel which is almost closed asides from a longitudinal slit defined therein and which has a thickness slightly larger than that of the flexible sheet of the display sign. The display sign includes a peripheral cylindrical enlargement or bead which is adapted to be received in the channel of the rail member, whereby a number of such rail members can be used for securing the upper and lower edges of the display sign to a flat surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,765 issued to Opdahl on Aug. 31, 1993 discloses an advertising display provided with a self-tensioned display panel which comprises elongated peripheral stays which are preferably formed of aluminum. These stays are adapted to be retained adjacent to the surface onto which the display panel is being secured by way of retainers fixedly mounted to this surface and defining lips spaced apart from the surface so that the stays are partly imprisoned between the lips of the retainers and the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,774 issued to Huber on Sep. 21, 1993 discloses a tensioning system for a flexible sign which comprises a retaining member for the periphery of the flexible sign, the retaining member defining a U-shaped channel which is adapted to be engaged by a L-shaped extension of a tensioning member. The tensioning member includes a catch adapted to mate with a series of ridges defined on the frame of the system so as to provide more or less tension to the flexible sign.